Feeding Tube
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Not a morsel of food has went passed Sam Evans lips in 16 years. He's only been fed through a feeding tube in his stomach. What will happen when he lands on his stomach during football? How will the Glee Club react to the blonde's secret? Will he survive without it when he has the tube removed to try and eat normally?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam woke to the sound of the machine beside his bed beeping continuously but he had no energy to get up and turn it off. What he really wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but the machine wouldn't stop and it was a school day. "Shut up, machine.", mumbled the blonde as he rolled over in bed and reached over to push the power button off, making the beeping stop automatically. "Good morning, bud. Let's check the tube an bumper.", said Lane, the teen's Dad. Sam sat up and raised his shirt before he unhooked the machine tube from the feeding tube bumper that was outside of his body. Lane examined the outer bumper and tube to make sure everything was still securely in place, before he handed his son a small syringe. "Flush out the bumper and then attach the outer feeding tube. Remember to tape it to your skin this time until Lunch.", ordered Lane as he got off of the bed.

"I know. I know.", replied the blonde as he reached over onto a shelf of the machine and picked up a small bag of saline, that was used to flush the tube and bumper out after using. Lane ruffled his son's hair before he walked out of the bedroom and joined his wife and the twin's downstairs. Sam filled the syringe with the saline before he attached the tube to the outer bumper and then attached the syringe to the tube. He pressed down the plunger and felt a cold sensation in his body as the saline entered him, cleaning out the tube and bumper in the process. He then removed the syringe and placed it back on the shelf before he used a piece of medical tape to tape the connected tube to his skin to hold it in place. _That's going to hurt to take off. _Sam rolled out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of jeans, followed by a black t-shirt, before he pulled on his boots and ran a comb through his hair that was sticking up in every angle.

"Good morning, Sammy.", said Laura, the teen's Mom, as she smiled over at her son as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Stevie and Stacey.", said Sam as he kissed them all on the cheek. "Morning, Sammy!", called back the twins as they both smiled over at him, their mouths lined with syrup. "Try to drink something before you leave, without using the tube.", ordered Laura as she slid a glass of milk over to her oldest son. He looked down at the glass before looking up at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "Go ahead, sweetheart, you have to learn sometime.", coaxed Laura with a reassuring smile on her face. The blonde never learned how to eat like a normal person would, no morsel of food has ever passed his lips. Sam raised the glass to his lips and hesitantly tilted it towards himself, swallowing only a few small sips before setting it back down. "Can you take just a little more?", asked Laura hopefully as she rubbed his arm.

He brought the cup to his lips again and forced himself to swallow a few more sips, watching his Mom smile in satisfaction. The blonde set the cup down and smiled back at the woman before he walked over and slipped on his jacket before picking up his books. "Have a good day at work, I'll see y'all tonight.", said Sam as he walked outside and shut the front door behind himself. He got about halfway down the road before the sound of a truck approaching him made him turn around and walk backwards for a little while. "Get in, man, I'll give you a ride.", said Puck as he slowed his truck down to a stop to allow the boy to get in. "Thanks, Puck. I can count on you in the morning when I feel like being lazy.", said Sam as he set his books on his lap and shut the truck door. "You? Feeling lazy? That's a first.", teased the mowhawk headed teen as he punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Oh, just drive.", said Sam as he punched him in the shoulder in return.

The blonde looked out the window as they drove down the road to William McKinley High School, looking at all the different houses that they passed by. "Earth to Samuel Evans. We're here, dude.", said Puck as he gave him a light shove to jar him out of his thoughts. "If you keep shoving me I'm going to shove you.", warned Sam playfully as he picked up his books and got out of the truck. "And then land on your ass when I shove you again.", said the mowhawk headed teen with a smirk. "I wouldn't bet on it.", said the blonde with a grin as he walked with him into the school. "Oh, I would.", replied the mowhawk headed teen as they walked to their lockers which were side by side.

"Did you do your History assignment?", asked Sam as he spun the combination to his locker, opening it with a click. "Really? You're going to ask me that?", asked Puck as he spun his own combination and opened his locker. "Damn, I wanted to copy yours. I couldn't find one word to use for it and we had to have 50 by this morning.", said Sam as he hit his head off his locker door. "No.", said the mowhawk headed teen as he grabbed the younger teen's head in his hands and shook it from side to side. "Ha ha, very funny.", said the blonde as he took his head out of the others hands and gathered his books before he shut his locker. "Let's see how long we can walk the halls before Mr. Dale calls the Office and has us dragged to History.", said Puck as he tapped him on the side. "I'm betting all period, he never looks up from his desk.", replied Sam as he smacked the other teen lightly on his arm before taking off down the hall, ignoring the feeling of the tape pulling against his skin.


End file.
